CaliburTek
CaliburTek is a character who comes in right in the middle of the whole game. He's seen sitting on a tree before an admin tries to attack him, living with 3 console ban warnings, and tons of bans. He doesn't take the admin as a threat. The party members attack it thinking he's in danger. After that he jumps down, and begs to join them until they give up and let him. Weapons * Shadow Blades * Sword Stats - Level. 30 Shadow Fighter * Magic: 26 * Strength: 31 * Skill: 72 * Speed: 41 * Luck: 68 * Defense: 26 * Resistance: 26 Base Stats - Level. 5 Shadow Fighter * Magic: 13 * Strength: 9 * Skill: 43 * Speed: 17 * Luck: 52 * Defense: 12 * Resistance: 13 Moves: * Tornado of Destruction - CaliburTek creates multiple Shadow Blades, that endlessly stab an enemy for 2 turns. It leaves them stunned, not able to do anything. * Tempered Fist - A strong punch with a twist, at the end of the attack Shadow Blades form near his hand stabbing the enemy at the same time. * Burning Slash - A quick 2 part attack. It knocks the enemy in the air with a huge Shadow Blade, and proceeds to slash them down with a flame effect. * Barrage - A barrage of Shadow Blades. (Unblockable) * Side Kick - A side kick, it can knock enemies off their feet. * Front Snap Kick- Stronger then the side kick, but it lacks the ability to knock enemies off their feet. * Seek - This attack makes a Shadow Blade attack an enemies from 1-20 spaces away, it's weak for how much range it has. * Downward Destruction - A slash that hits that ground, making many shadow blades pop out of the side above the ground. Skills * Astra - Attacks 5 times (Lvl. 5) * Shadowgift - Allows you to use Dark Tomes. (Lvl. 30) * Lethality - 1 hit ko power. (Lvl. 20) * Counter - Deals the same amount of damage an enemy deals to you. (Lvl. 28) * Vision - +10 Speed, it also gives you a better chance of not getting hit. (Lvl. 25) * Double Turn - Allows him to go twice in one turn. (Lvl. 10) Children (None) Overall CaliburTek is a great unit. Although he has a few problems, he's incredibly delicate, some of his max stats are max stats for lower classes. His Skill basically makes all of his attacks critical hits, he gains amazing skills from Lvl. 20-30 making a great unit. His attacks are also very good, with a stun move. A trip move, a far range attack. Plus some very powerful attacks. Shadowgift doesn't help him all that much, but it allows him to use more attacks. Reclass Options: Dread Fighter, makes him more viable, but takes away his Shadow Blades leaving a major disadvantage. Dancer, allows him to dance to give people more chances to attack. Critical Hit Quotes: "I'm over there!" "Looks like I don't have a choice!" "Do you really think that. I'd allow you to win?"